NaruHina Sexy Love
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Naruto and Hinata's Sexy Love story.
1. Classes and Yuri

NaruHina Sexy Love

How We Started Out Part 1

Classes and Yuri

Me: Hiya everyone! Been a while right? Well I've been busy and I lost damn flashdrive! GRRRR! I couldn't do anything else. I was also drawing blanks on how to end some of my stories. (Ideas would be appreciated please!) Everytime I draw blanks on an old story I start a new one! (In case you couldn't tell) I'm probably gonna look at some other stories and see how that author would end a story and take ideas (Not words or actions) and twist them a little so you won't even tell! Well, maybe you will I don't know. Anyway, I'm gonna stop yaking your ears off and start the story. Yes it is NaruHina. Gotta problem? DO NOT FUCKING READ THEN! Anyway, I'll also add some other couples in the background. Look out for them and let me know what you find! One more thing...look out for Hinata's descriptions of her pictures and her schedule. Her schedule is the same as MY schedule for my school. So in all her classes Leena's gonna be in there because Leena is me! Except for the Reading Class. My Reading is first on even days but it's downstairs. Not upstairs. Also when you look out for the desciptions of Hina's pictures she draws if someone can draw the picture itself or a base with the hair for each character, (Leena's hair is brown and Sarafina's is dark navy blue like Sasuke's) please send it to me. (I can't draw to save my life!)

(Hinata's P.O.V)

"Hinata time to get up! You're gonna be late!" My little sister Hanabi said shaking me a little. "Just a...few more...minutes." I said rolling over. "You don't have a few more minutes! It's almost 8 o'clock!" Hanabi said. I shot up and looked at my clock. "Oh my goodness you're right!" I said getting out of bed quickly. I took off my pajamas and opened my closet. I looked quickly and chose my lavender skirt with a white top. I grabbed my lavender backpack and purse and ran out of my bedroom. I ran quickly to the bathroom to brush my long, dark, indigo hair. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I added a ribbon to it and then brushed my teeth quickly. I rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed the toast that Hanabi had made for me. I kissed my dad quickly on the cheek and left for school.

As you already know I'm Hinata Hyuga but my friends call me Hina or Hina-chan. I'm sixteen and I attend Konoha High School. I'm a straight A student and I'm very shy. Especially around Naruto-kun. Naruto Uzumaki is the younger brother of Leena Jean Uzumaki the strongest Kinochi there's ever been. She's hard on Naruto sometimes but she's just very protective and sweet. I actually admire her. She's going out with Gaara No Sabaku, one of the three siblings that transferred here to Konoha High from Sunagakure High. I'll admit she's perfect for him. Both of them have had a hard childhood and they share the same pain. Stomach pain that is! They both have O.A.G.B or Overactive Gas Bubbles and they can't help burping or farting anytime they need too. Leena-chan though just can't well actually she can she's just too embarrased to burp or fart in front of anyone. Gaara, on the other hand, has no problem with it but when it's a full speed day they both complain but no matter how much pain their in, they'll always go and console the other. It's kinda the same with Naruto. Not the stomach pain of course but the way he never gives up. No matter what he does he sets his heart on it and keeps trying til he gets it. That's one of the many reasons I admire him. I also love his crystal blue eyes. They shine with happiness, excietment, and courage. Unlike me I always cower and hide when dangers near. I want to get rid of that side of me but I don't know how to but when I see Naruto in action all my fears and shyness just fades away like it was never there to begin with. Since I'm so shy though, I'll never have the courage to tell him I love him.

It was the last day of school before summer started. I ran half-hoping to see Naruto on the way. I didn't see him so I was a little disappointed. I walked into the school building and walked to my locker. "Hey look it's Miss Straight A student! Ha ha! She's so shy that she can't even tell Naruto how she feels!" Some students came crowding around me. My face turned bright red because as I already said I couldn't tell him. I was too shy. "Hey assholes! Fuck off and leave Hina-chan alone!" I heard a loud voice said from somewhere in the crowd. "Hey bitch shut up will ya?" One of the boys said. "Bitch. Oh you're in for it now." The voice said cracking her knuckles. She flipped her long brown hair out of her face before puching that dude so hard she sent him flying down the hallway and slamming into the door on the other end. "Hey! What's your..." One of the other boys started to say. "Don't man. That's Leena Jean Uzumaki. She'll kill you man!" The other boy said to that boy. "Oh shit! Let's high-tail it outa here!" That boy said and ran with the others following him. "And don't come back!" Leena shouted down the hallway. "Was that really nessesary?" A low, raspy voice asked walking next to Leena. "Hell yeah! No one messes with my friends and gets away with it." Leena said to him. I looked up at them and smiled. "You alright Hina-chan?" Leena asked smiling at me. "Yeah. Thanks Leena." I said getting up and closing my locker door. "You seen my brother around yet?" Leena asked. "Not yet." I said. "Damn. He left his damn homework in my room and I grabbed it to give it to him but he left before I could! I've been looking for him all fuckin' morning!" Leena ranted. "I've got his class now so I'll give it to him." The boy next to her said. "Oh good morning Gaara-san." I said finally realizing who it was. "Good moring Hinata." He said smiling at me. "How are you feeling today?" I asked. "Not all that hot but I feel a little better than I did this morning thanks for asking." He said. "Yeah that's because you stank up my bathroom this morning." Leena said playfully. "Hey!" Gaara said. "What? You did!" Leena said. "I know I did but you don't need to tell everyone!" Gaara said.

Then the warning bell rang then Leena waved goodbye to Gaara and we ran upstairs to our Reading Class. I sat in my seat just as the bell rang. My seat is right in the middle of my two best friends Leena and Tenten Mitsashi. Tenten's on my left and Leena's on my right while behind me is cousin Neji Hyuga. I looked around the room. Then Kurenai-sensei took role. "Yamanaka Ino." She called. "Here!" Ino called. "Nara Shikamaru." She called. "I'm here." He said lazily. "Akimichi Choji." She called. "Here." He said before taking a big bite of the cookie he had in his hand. "Rock Lee." She called. "Right here sensei!" He said eagerly. "Mitsashi Tenten." She called. "Here." Tenten said. "Hyuga Neji." She said. "I'm here." He said. "Aburame Shino." she called. He raised his hand since he really doesn't talk that much. "Inuzuka Kiba." She called. "Here." Kiba said. "Uzumaki Leena." Kurenai said. "I'm here." She said. "And finally..." She said. I zoned out for a moment thinking about Naruto-kun. I put my head on my desk and sighed. "Hyuga Hinata!" She said a louder than the first time shaking me from my thoughts. "I'm here Sensei." I said lowering my head on my desk hiding my red face.

"Alright I hope everyone studied because we have our Reading assessment today. Clear your desks off please." Kurenai-sensei said. Almost everyone goaned but everyone did as they were told. She handed out the tests and we began. I remembered that I studied hard for this test last night and that was the main reason I was almost late for school this morning. I was the first one finished and I handed in my test. I took out some paper and started to draw quietly. I was working on an old picture that I desperatly wanted to finish. It was a picture of me and Naruto sitting on the bench with my head on his shoulder while we looked up at the starry night sky. In the picture I was wearing a pink and lavender halter top with a cute jean skirt. Naruto was wearing his black shirt with some shorts. I had my hair down and his hair was still all spiky but he wasn't wearing his headband and neither was I. I had on some white sandals and he had on some sneakers.

Then Tenten passed me a note. I opened it and read it. It said, "That's a nice drawing Hina. Are you gonna give it to Naruto?" I blushed a little before replying, "Maybe once it's finished but I don't know." I handed it back to her and continued drawing. She passed it back and this time it said, "I think you should. It's beautiful." I wrote back, "Thanks." Then an idea popped into my head and I grabbed new sheet of paper. I started to sketch the outline for a new drawing. I was thinking of a picture of the main couples here in Konoha High at the Beach behind the beautiful sunset. Each couple would have a different pose. I also thought of one Jonin couple I could add because they were both friends of mine. Just as I was almost finished drawing the outline, the bell rang. "I hope you all did your best. Class dismissed." Kurenai-sensei said. I tucked away my two drawings and just as I was about to leave Kurenai-sensei called me. I walked up to her. "Yes Sensei?" I asked. "Hinata I wanted to tell you you've got good drawing skills. Do you take classes?" She asked. I nodded. "Well you're good so keep up the good work okay?" She said. "Yes thank you sensei." I said before walking out of her class.

I got down the stairs when the warning bell rang. I didn't watch where I was going so I ran into someone. "Ah. That hurt. I fell on my ass again. That's the third time that's happended today." I head a familiar voice say. I stood up and saw a flash of yellow-orange hair. I gasped in horror. "Hey sorry I ran into you...Hinata?" The voice said turning around. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Naruto-kun! "Oh it's alright I ran into you so it's my fault." I said. "Oh. Well who cares. Anyway, is this yours by the way?" Naruto said holding up my drawing of me and him on the bench. I blushed and snatched it away. "Thank you. But I have to go now. Bye Naruto!" I said running away to my Geometry class. "What was that about?" Naruto asked scratching his head. "Dude you really don't know?" Naruto's best friend Sasuke Uchiha said. "Yes Uchiha. I don't know." Naruto said. "Dude almost the whole school knows that Hinata has a crush on you and you can't tell?" Sasuke said. "She has a crush on me?" Naruto asked blushing a little. "Hey Sasuke-kun why is Naruto blushing?" Sasuke's girlfriend Sakura Haruno asked walking up next to Sasuke clinging to his arm."I AM NOT BLUSHING!" Naruto shouted defensively. "You know what, let's drop this and go to class. We've only got two minutes left." Sasuke said. "Yeah let's go." Sakura said. Then the three of them walked to their classes. Sakura was only one who had my class though. When Sakura came in Asuma-sensei took role. I looked around the room and I saw Leena sitting next to her best friend who's name I don't know. After role call, Asuma-sensei told us to take notes. We all got out a piece of paper and pencil. Then we wrote down the notes and then we went to the computer lab to do some math site for the rest of the bell. When the bell rang I went to Keyboarding class.

I finished all my work quickly and then started sketching the other picture again. I looked around the room and saw my friend Temari. I studied her for a few minutes before she looked at me and said, "What are you looking at me for Hina?" I replied, "It's for a new picture." She smiled and went back to working. I studied her and drew her very well. I drew her wearing a red bikini. Of course I didn't color it but that's what color I wanted it to be. The top had no straps while the bottom tied on either side of it. Then I looked at Shikamaru. He was asleep so he wouldn't care less if I looked at him. I drew him next to Temari wearing some black swiming trunks. Since they are together after all. In the picture I had them putting their hands together making a heart.

Then I looked around at Ino. I studied her for a few minutes and had a pefect image. I drew her wearing a baby blue one piece bathing suit that showed her breasts a little. Then the bell rang and I grabbed my things and walked to the lunchroom. I sat next to Ino and asked her to describe Sai for me. "Well, he has black hair like Itachi did. Only he has a different style. He has dark brown eyes like Leena. Is that enough?" Ino asked. "Yeah. That's enough. Thanks." I said. "No problem." Ino said. While Ino or anyone wasn't looking, I added Sai into my picture wearing some teal swiming trunks. In the picture I had Ino and Sai hugging closely.

After lunch, we went to gym class. Eveyone had gym class so I looked around at the girls in the locker room. I looked at Sakura first. Then I had the perfect image of her. I had her wearing a pink bikini. The top tied around her neck while the bottom just slipped on. Then I drew Sasuke-san next to Sakura wearing some blue swiming trunks. In the picture I had Sasuke-san holding Sakura bridal style and Sakura had her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Then I looked at Tenten. I drew her wearing a lavender tankini that stopped at her bottom of her breasts. Then I drew Neji next to her wearing light gray swiming trunks. In the picture they were sitting in the sand with her head on his shoulder. Then I looked at Leena. I drew her wearing a rainbow bikini using the same style like the one I drew for Temari. Then I drew Gaara-san wearing red swiming trunks. In the picture I had him laying on top of Leena in the sand kissing her neck. The last ones I had to get where Kakashi-sensei and Sarafina-san.

After a few minutes of standing there I realized I was thirsty. As I went to go get some water I overheard Leena was having a party tonight to celebrate our first day of summer. She had already invited Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Kakashi-sensei, and Sarafina. I stood there and listened for a minute then went back to what I was doing.

Then Leena came up behind me. "Hey Hina-chan." Leena said standing behind me. "Hi." I said bending down a little to get some water. "Wanna come to my party tonight?" She asked. I thought to myself, "Well, only of Naruto-kun's gonna be there." but what I said was, "I don't know. I've gotta study tonight." Leena smiled at me and said, "Naruto's gonna be there." She slid her hand down my gym shorts and underwear and started rubbing my clitoris gently. I moaned a little because it felt good. "You know Hina-chan you're the only girl in this locker room that hasn't been in bed with me." Leena said. "R-R-Really?" I asked. "Yeah. So you in or not?" Leena asked. "Yeah I'll go." I said craving her to go further with me. Why? She's Naruto's sister! Sleeping with Leena is like sleeping with a female version of Naruto. Also I haven't had my first Yuri session yet and I wanted it to be with Leena anyway. She seperated the flaps and rubbed inside a little. I moaned a little more. I didn't know it but Gai-sensei had locked the two of us in here. He won't unlock the door until it's time to leave. Leena picked me up and layed me gently on one of the benches in the locker room. She lifted my gym shirt over my head and threw it not far away from us. Then she slid off my gym shorts and threw them in the same place. I did the same to her. "Hina-chan come here." Leena said in a very sexy voice. I did as I was told. She had her hand down my underwear and right back to my clitoris. I moaned as she slid her fingers inside me. Then she did something I thought she wouldn't do. She pulled my underwear off and tasted me. I moaned her name. Then I asked her, "Can I taste Kieara-chan?" She stopped for a minute and looked at me. "Wow. You're the first one to ask. Not one of the girls I've slept with asked that." Leena said. Before she could answer I had her underwear off and I said, "It would be a great honor to be the first to taste her." Then I seperated her opening and started tasting her. She was moaning my name. "H-H-H-Hina-chan here comes h-h-h-heavy impact." Leena moaned. Then she came into my mouth. I didn't miss a single drop. Before she could recover I switcher our positions and planted a fiery kiss on her lips. Her toungue toyed around with mine. Our clitorises were pressed together tightly. I undid Leena's bra and took it off. I stared at the very large set of breats before but me but I didn't hesistate for long. I went right for her nipples. I sucked and nibbled on her soft flesh. She moaned even louder. She got so horny and needy that her cat ears and tail popped out. Then she got an idea. She stuck her tail inside my clitoris an used it like a dick. It was fuzzy and felt weird but at the same time good. Then I got an idea. I moved my free hand upwards on her body til' I reached her bellybutton. I rubbed and played with it gently. "Oh god Hina-chan don't. Please I won't be able to hold back." She said before her stomach rumbled in a nasty tone. "Oh god. Hina-chan I..." She said before she held me even closer and put her chin on my shoulder. Then she burped loudly. She hid her face from me and apologized. Then the bell rang and we got dressed and left to go home. I kept thinking about what I did with Leena and imagined it with Naruto. Not the making her burp loudly part of course but what all happended before that. Then I thought to myself, "That would never happen." Then I walked into my house and told my father about Leena's party. He said I could go so I go packed up and started to head over there for what I didn't know until now was the best night of my life!


	2. Leena's Party

NaruHina Sexy Love

How We Started Out Part 2

Leena-chan's Party

I arrived at Leena's house just in time before the party started. Everyone was there and they were all enjoying themselves. "Hey! Hey Sasuke watch this." I heard Naruto say before he farted. I heard Leena moan in pleasure before saying, "Naruto you ass!" Naruto and Sasuke broke out in laughter. "You know I can't help doing that!" Leena shouted back. "Oh now it's my turn. Here we go ready?" Sasuke said before he farted. Leena moaned in pleasure once more and shouted, "Would you quit it?" They both started laughing again. "Hey Naruto I got an idea. Come here." Sasuke said. Naruto did and Sasuke whispered something in Naruto's ear. A smirk spread on his face before he said, "Let's do it." They snuck up behind Leena and started rubbing her sensitive spot fast. She moaned before saying, "Naruto, Sasuke, Stop it! Oh god I..." Then as soon as those words left her mouth she burped loudly. She hid her blushing, red face from everyone. "You assholes! You know she hates to do that in front of people!" Gaara said walking up to Leena who was up against the wall hiding her face. "You okay?" He asked her. She nodded before whispering something in his ear. "Oh. Okay let's go." Gaara said before picking Leena up bridal style and carring her upstairs. I looked around and then sat on the couch.

I took out my drawing of everyone and began working again. I looked around at Sarafina. She had a smile on her face and she was right next to Kakashi. I drew her wearing a navy blue bikini just like the one I drew for Sakura only it was navy blue not pink. Then I looked at Kakashi-sensei. He had his mask off and his headband wasn't covering his left eye. I drew him just like that wearing some gray swiming trunks. I drew him next to Sarafina. In the picture they were sitting in the sand reading their favorite series.

Then I looked at it and thought something was missing. Then it hit me. It was missing me and Naruto-kun! I drew myself in the picture wearing my white bikini with my white hat that was decorated with pink flowers. Then I looked over at Naruto-kun. He was standing in the corner talking with Sasuke and Sai-san. I studied him for a few minutes before he looked at me. I stared at him for a few minutes before looking away. I drew him in the picture next to me wearing some orange swiming trunks. In the picture he had his lips pressed against mine.

"Hey Hina! C'mere! We're doing Karaoke! Come on!" Sakura shouted from across the room. My face turned as red as it could get. "Hina come on!" Tenten called. I stood up and covered my drawing before walking over to the girls. "We want you to sing this. You're gonna do great and I know it! You love this song!" Tenten said when I got over there. I read what song it was. I almost gasped in horror. "I-I-Invisible?" I asked. "Yep! Come on Hina you can do it!" Sakura said. Temari handed me the microphone and they took a seat around me. Then I saw the boys walk over here. Then I looked over and saw Naruto-kun sitting there! My face turned cherry red again. Then the song started to play.

She can't see the way your eyes, light up when you smile.

She'll never notice how you stop and stare, whenever she walks by.

And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her, but you are everything to me.

I just wanna show you.

She don't even know you.

She's never gonna love you, like I want to.

And you just see right through me.

But if you only knew me.

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable.

Instead of just invisible.

There's a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through.

She's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do.

(My face burned even redder than before on this part)

And all I think about is how to make you think of me.

And eveything that we should be.

I just wanna show you.

She don't even know you.

She's never gonna love you, like I want to.

And you just see right through me.

But if you only knew me.

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable.

Instead of just invisible.

Like shadows in the faded light oh we're invisible

I just wanna look in your eyes

And make you realize

I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

(My face burned redder than it ever had before when I sang this part)

Baby let me love you

Let me want you

You just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

Oh, yeah

She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile...

Eveyone clapped and cheered for me. Even Naruto-kun was clapping. I turned away from him and went back to my picture. I started adding some shading to the picture before walking upstairs to ask Leena-chan if I could borrow some of her markers. I stopped at her bedroom door and listened for a minute. I heard Leena-chan say, "Ah! Gaara-kun the pressure hurts!" He replied saying, "Don't make me hold you down Leena. You move as much as I do when you do this to me." My face turned red for a minute. "Come on hold still please?" Gaara asked. I didn't hear her say anything but from what Gaara said next I assumed she shook her head no. "Alright. Holding you down it is." Gaara said. Then I heard her bed move a little. "Hey why are you up here Hina?" I heard a voice say. "I'm here to ask Leena-chan if I..." I started to say before turning around. I gasped at who I saw standing there. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" I said blushing. "Yeah. I saw you walk up here and I thought you were going to get my sister so I wanted to tell you there's no getting her out of there until she feels better or she's all burned out. Which ever comes first." Naruto explained scratching behind his head nervously. "What is he nervous about? Could it be...he likes me...too?" I thought to myself. Then I heard a faint, "Uh-oh." from Leena's room. I stood there for a minute before Naruto picked me up and moved me away from Leena's door. Then I saw Leena's bedroom light up for a long few minutes then it went out. Then her door almost fell but Gaara used his sand to stop it from falling at the last minute. Naruto sighed in relief and said, "If you'd stood there a second longer you would've been severly burned." Then he realized he was still holding me in his arms. He blushed before putting me down gently and going to help Gaara put the door back up. I followed him after standing there for a few minutes and also helped put the door back up. Then when it was fixed Gaara and Naruto walked downstairs and I stayed with Leena for a few minutes. "Hey Leena-chan can I borrow your markers for a few minutes?" I asked her. "Yeah. They're over there. So did my brother hold you or something because you're blushing?" She asked. I turned red even more. "From that look on your face he held you when I burped again and moved you out of the way right?" Leena asked. I knew I couldn't hide if from her so I nodded my head. "You know Hina, he likes you." Leena said smiling. "He...does?" I asked surprised. She nodded and the said, "He's always had a crush on you. He's just never said anything cause he's too shy to tell you." Leena said. "Hey! Who's is this?" I heard from downstairs. I blushed and hoped it wasn't my drawing of me and Naruto on the park bench. "Oh that's Hina's! I can tell by the details!" I heard Temari say. I rushed downstairs and I gasped when I saw the picture of Naruto and me in Naruto's hands. "Hey look! It's the artist herself!" Ino said smiling. I wasn't in the mood for smiling so I snatched my picture, grabbed my things, and slammed the door on my way out. I ran to the park bench and sat down. As soon as I did I started to cry. "Hina! Hina-chan! Where are you?" I heard a voice say. "GO AWAY!" I shouted towards the voice. "Hey what's wrong?" The voice said reaching out and putting his hand on my shoulder. "I SAID GO AW-" I started to say before I turned around and saw Naruto standing there with his crystal blue eyes filled with concern.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun." I said looking at him with my tear stained face. "I like it when you call me that. No one else does." He said removing his hand from my shoulder and sitting next to me on the park bench. "The night sure is beautiful isn't it Hina?" He asked looking at me. "Yeah it is." I said smiling. "You have a beautiful voice Hina." Naruto said looking at me and smiling. I blushed and said, "Thanks Naruto-kun." Then he looked up at the stars again. "Hey Naruto-kun?" I asked. "Hm?" He asked. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." I said pressing my two index fingers together. "I-I-I-I..." I started to say but then I was stopped. Naruto turned me towards him and hugged me tightly. "You don't even have to say it Hina. I know you love me and I love you too." He said softly. I gasped before breaking down and crying again. Then he looked me in the eye. I stared at him and he stared at me. Then he brought his lips close to mine and he kissed me! I was surprised then I kissed back. I grabbed onto the back of his shirt and he scooted closer to me. Then he pulled away for a minute and then I surprised him with a fiery kiss and nibbled on his bottom lip asking for a invitation inside. He allowed my tounge to slip into his mouth and his played around with mine. He pulled away for a minute and whispered in my ear, "Hey Hina when will you be alone at your house?" I thought for a moment then remembered, "Next week. My father's taking my sister to go train at some special place and he's leaving me home alone. And on top of that there's no school next week!" I said. "Well then consider yourself busy...with me." He whispered in my ear seductively before nibbling on my ear softly. Then he picked me up and pushed me up against a tree and planted another kiss on my lips. This time he ran his fingers down my chest and squeezed each one of my breasts. I moaned in pleasure. Then he lifted up my shirt and my bra a little and started licking and sucking on my nipples. I moaned in pleasure wanting more. Then he realized what time it was and offered to walk me home. I agreed and he held my hand as he walked me back to the Hyuga mansion. I kissed him one last time before he left and I walked inside. "Onee-chan!" My little sister Hanabi said jumping into my arms. "Hanabi-chan you should be in bed. It's 10:41p.m." I told her. "Okay." She grumbled before walking into her room and closing the door quietly. I went into my room and got undressed. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I looked at my nipples. They were hard as hell! I blushed a little then looked down at my underwear. I pulled them down a little and looked. There was white stuff there. I couldn't believe my eyes! I stared in horror for a few more minutes before looking at the clock. I pulled my underwear up and changed into my pajamas. Then I crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	3. Hot Love Outside and In

NaruHina Sexy Love

Summer Romance Day 2

Lust at the Hokage Mansion w/ the Kazekage and his mistress

Me: Hey there! Last chapter was fun to write! I had the perfect pic to base it off of! *clears throat* Anyway this time it will be at Naruto's house! Just you wait and see what happens at the Hokage Mansion! Hee-hee! Enjoy my lovely followers!

(Naruto's P.O.V)

This morning I woke up next to Hinata in her bedroom. I looked over at her sleeping peacefully. Then she turned tummy-side up and I went under the covers. I seperated her legs and tasted her. She moaned and I used my fingers and hammered her insides. She screamed in pleasure and pulled me up. Then she surprised me with a fiery kiss and I took that opprotunity to fuck her again. I put my dick in her clitoris and she screamed in pleasure. Then I got an idea. "Hey Hina?" I asked. "Yes Naru?" She said. "How about we go to my house today?" I said. She smiled brightly. "Yes! Let's do it!" She said. "Alright get dressed in the sexiest thing you have!" I said. She nodded and grabbed her pink and lavender halter top with her jean miniskirt that stopped just below her ass. I whistled at her then I got dressed. Then we made her bed and left her house making sure to lock the door. We walked all the way to my house and I had my hand on her ass the whole way there. Then we got to my house and I unlocked the door. "LLEEEENNNNAAAAA! STOP FUCKING GAARA AND COME DOWN HERE FOR A MINUTE!" I shouted up the stairs. After a few minutes Leena came downstairs with Gaara next to her and she said, "Naruto this better be...Hina-chan?" Then she looked at her for a minute. "Hina-chan you're fucking hot!" Leena said staring at her.

(Hinata's P.O.V)

I blushed a little before saying, "Thanks Leena-chan." Then she came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Wanna do it together with Naruto and Gaara?" I gasped. "Well you in?" She asked. "Yes!" I said excitedly. "Yes what?" Naruto asked. Leena told him what she told me. "Oh hell yes! Let's do that!" Naruto said. Then the four of us went upstairs and we walked into Leena's room. "Hina-chan it's time you expierence what sex is really like using the triple H method." Leena said. "What's that?" I asked. "Hard, Hot and Heavy. That's how you have sex my way." Leena said. Before I could reply she pressed her lips against mine and signaled for Naruto and Gaara to join in. They both striped and joined both of us on the bed. Naruto got behind me and Gaara got behind Leena-chan and they started getting us from behind. Both of us moaned in pleasure. Then Gaara did something that only he and Leena could do. He rubbed her sensitive spot and she moaned in pleasure. "Gaara...kun...not...there...please...I..." As soon as those words left her mouth she burped loudly holding it out for a few minutes before stopping. She lowered her head and attacked me. She rubbed my clitoris and I moaned in pleasure. Then she moved her head down and started tasing me. I moaned in pleasure even more.

While she was doing that I stared at Gaara. He was clearly sexy enough for Leena-chan and...his dick is...fucking huge! It looks a whole lot bigger than Naruto's! No wonder Leena-chan has him! "Um...Hina, I hate to ask this but...what are you staring at?" Gaara asked looking at me. Then Leena shot up and looked at me too. "Yeah what were you looking at?" Leena said. "N-N-N-Nothing." I lied hiding my blushing, red face. "I was kidding relax. This is a session with the four of us together so I'll share just this once and just this once only." Leena said smiling. I blushed as I stared at it again. I couldn't help but take my eyes off of it. It was just so...BIG! "Oh I see what you're staring at. In case you wanted to know Naruto's size is 5 inches long and 8 inches wide while Gaara's is 6 inches long and 10 inches wide. That's why you were staring. You're surprised his is bigger than Naruto's." Leena said matter-of-factly. "Ha ha. Yours is still shorter than mine." Gaara said teasing Naruto. "Shut up! At least mine is as small as Neji's!" Naruto shot back. "He's right. Neji's is only 4 inches long and 5 inches wide. Your cousins is short." Leena whispered into my ear. I started to laugh a little. "That's what he's always complaining about." I said in between giggles.

"Hey sis come here." Naruto said. Leena obeyed and crawled over to Naruto. Then he pressed his lips against hers and he started to finger her. She moaned in pleasure. Then Gaara looked at me and I looked at him. "Hina I don't have to touch you if you feel uncomfortable about this." Gaara said. "Um...I hate to ask this but...can I...touch it?" I asked blushing madly. Then his face turned about as red as his hair is. "Um...I guess...I don't...mind." He said. I reached slowly then Leena pushed me from behind and my hand landed right where I wanted it to. "Oh god it really is bigger than Naruto's." I said feeling it's size. Gaara moaned in pleasure. Then he touched me and I moaned a little. I scooted closer to him and sat on his lap. I layed my head on his muscular chest. I felt his muscles and he moaned in pleasure. "N-N-Naruto h-h-harder dammit harder!" Leena moaned in pleasure. "How can she moan like that when Naruto's her little brother?" I asked. "This only happens once in a blue moon so he likes to make the best of it by abusing Leena's sweet spot and making her cum all over the bed." Gaara explained. I gasped before saying, "YOU'VE DONE THIS BEFORE!" Leena looked at me. "Hell yeah! I'm a major sex addict and so is Naruto and Gaara so we do this every once and a great while but Gaara and I do this everyday." Leena explained.

"That's what we'll be doing soon Hina." Naruto purred in my ear and I just melted. "Hey Gaara get behind Hinata and I'll get in front." Naruto said. Gaara did as he was told. They both hammered me at the same time. I couldn't help but scream in pleasure. Then Leena separated us and grabbed Naruto again. She layed down and he got on top of her. He put his dick in her clitoris and hammered his older sister. She screamed in pleasure. Then Gaara turned to face me. "Hina do you...want that?" He asked me. I couldn't help but say yes. I couldn't wait to have that huge thing of his inside me. Then I grabbed him and he layed on top of me. Then he prepared me first and them he slid inside me easily. I screamed in pleasure when he hammered inside me. Then I looked over and watched Leena raise herself in the air as if she was holding something back. "Leena are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm...fine...Hina-chan." She said straining for some odd reason. Then Naruto whispered something in her ear and she farted. It was long and loud. "Oh god that was embarrasing." Leena said blushing.

Then I got an idea and grabbed Naruto. I whispered in his ear and after I finished telling him he smiled and grabbed Gaara and the two went downstairs. Then they returned with a lot of drinks in their hands. "The first one to make both of us cum at the same time wins us both." I said. "Hina-chan what's going on?" Leena asked. "The boys are gonna let go until both of us cum." I explained. "Sounds fun." Leena said. Naruto looked at Gaara with that "I challenge you." glare. "I bet you I can beat your record." Naruto said. "Please Naruto we've been over this before. You can't hold out as long as I can." Gaara said. "Wanna bet?" He asked. "Alright what's your wager?" Gaara said. "That you have to do whatever I tell you for the rest of the day." He said. "Alright. My wager is that you have to be my uke for 20 minutes." Gaara said. "You're on Sabaku." Naruto said. "Bring it Uzumaki." Gaara said. "Alright Ready, set, GO!" I shouted then they both picked up their favorite drinks and started gulping them down as fast they could. A few minutes later Naruto glared at Gaara and said, "Beat this Sabaku." Then he burped loudly. "2 minutes and 1 second." Leena said stoping the stopwatch she had. Naruto smiled confidently then Gaara shook his head and he burped loudly. "2 minutes and 10 seconds." Leena said stopping the stopwatch again. Naruto got a little pissed and tried again. He burped a few seconds later. "2 minutes, 2 seconds." Leena said. Gaara shook his head again and burped. "2 minutes, 20 seconds. Oh god." Leena said. Naruto got even more pissed and tried for a third time. After he burped Leena said, "2 minutes, 3 seconds." Then it was Gaara's turn again. "2 minutes, 30 seonds. If you keep this up I'm gonna be soaked." Leena said. Then Naruto took one last shot and lasted for 2 minutes and 5 seconds. Then Gaara taught him a lesson. "HOLY SHIT! 3 minutes and 50 seconds! Oh god I...never mind I'm soaked totally." Leena said in amazement. "Told you that you couldn't be my record." Gaara said. Naruto growled in disapproval.

"Now go get the preparation you need my lovely uke." Gaara teased. Naruto stuck his tounge out and walked away into the bathroom. A few minutes later Naruto came out and handed Gaara what he needed. The Gaara greased him up well. "Hina-chan this is were it gets good. Here comes the Yaoi!" Leena said as she let a little fangirl scream escape her lips. Then Gaara started hammering into Naruto's backside and he moaned in pleasure. Then when I saw Naruto grab his own dick and start rubbing I started getting a little wet. The faster he went the more wet I got. I got so wet you could clearly see it threw my underwear. "Hina-chan you're wet. Did the yaoi do it?" Leena whispered in my ear. I shook my head and pointed to Naruto who was rubbing even faster. "Oh. Well let's make it wetter." Leena said before pulling me in for one of her fiery kisses. Then she seperated my legs revealing my pre-orgasm to Naruto and Gaara. "Hina's wet! Alright let's do it our style." Naruto said before Gaara pulled out of him. "But before we start..." Naruto started to say. "It's payback time." He finished before he lunged on top of Gaara and started rubbing his sensitive spot vigorously. Gaara moaned in pain before saying, "Ah. Naruto stop. Stop it! You got your revenge now quit please!" Then his stomach rumbled and all of us knew that could only mean one thing. Leena pushed Naruto out of the way and pressed herself up against Gaara's backside. "Alright let it go!" Leena said and sure enough he did. He farted loudly and she just maoned in great pleasure. "Very good my love." She said. "Thank you." He replied. "Also...why does my ass feel wet?" He asked. "I kinda...orgasmed on you. Sorry." Leena said blushing. "Oh. It's alright." He said before laying her down and getting on top of her and Naruto did the same to me and we spend the whole rest of the night making hard, hot, and heavy love. Then we all fell asleep in Leena's bed that night.


	4. Lust at Naruto's with Gaara and Leena

**NaruHina Sexy Love**

** Summer Romance Day 3 Part 1**

** Pleasure and Pain**

I woke up with Naruto on my left and Gaara and Leena on my right. I thought if I moved I would wake them so I kept still. I tried to keep quiet but I was squished between Naruto and Gaara. I was trying to push them gently off of me but my plan didn't work too well. While I was trying to move them I tried not move my legs at all but that didn't work too well either. My right knee accidently hit Gaara in the stomach. He moaned in pain. Leena must've known what was going on because she turned and pushed herself against his backside. Then Gaara farted and the sand went all over Leena-chan and she moaned in pleasure with the impact it gave. I looked over and watched as Leena turned both herself and him back over tummy-side up. Then she sat up in bed and stretched. "Morning Hina-chan." She said looking at me sleepily. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" She teased. "No! Of course not!" I said quickly. She giggled a little before she looked at me and said, "I was joking Hina-chan but thanks. I needed that. I love feeling that sand against me." I stared at her in confusion. "I will never understand that releasing fetish you have." I said. "Don't ask. I don't wanna get into it." She said. "Oh. Well how are you feeling today?" I asked changing the subject. "Fine I..." She started to say before her stomach rumbled in a nasty tone. "Um...Leena-chan?" I asked looking at her confused. She grabbed her stomach in pain, held her hand in front of her mouth, and ran outside. I shot up out of her bed and looked out the window. I saw her burp loudly and the hellfire follow afterwards. "Uh...How long was that one?" She asked herself before she stopped the stopwatch she had in her hand. She looked at it before saying, "2 minutes and 60 seconds or 3 minutes. That's longer than normal. Wait a minute...no. It can't be!" She started saying before her stomach rumbled again. "Not a full speed day!" She complained before running back up here. "Leena aren't you going a little too fast for you too handle?" I asked her before she ran past me and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She was breathing heavily when she replied, "You're...right...but my...limits...are shorter...than normal...when I...have days...like this." Then she screamed in pain and both Naruto and Gaara shot up. Gaara rushed to the bathroom door and went inside. "Hey are you okay?" He asked her. "Not...really. Did I...wake you?" She asked. "Yes but when you have days like this you have to wake me before you go inside here. I've told you this before." He said to her. "I know but...you rarely...get sleep so..." She started to say. "We've had this conversation before. I don't care how much sleep I've gotten. You're more important. Especially when you feel like this." He told her. Then I heard sounds like Leena was holding back. "Let it go Leena. You need this." Gaara told her. "But..."She started to say before more of those sounds were made. "Leena don't make me do it for you." He told her using a strict but not harsh voice. "I don't wanna..." She started to say. "Leena I'm serious. I will do it for you if you don't let it go for yourself." He told her again. "I don't wanna burn anything!" She finally said. "Alright then...we'll do it my way." He said. "No. Please don't. Please I..." She started to say before she screamed again. "NO! YOU'RE HUGGING ME TOO TIGHTLY! I..." She screamed before farting loudly. "Ah. You ass." She said breathing heavily. "That should've loosened it. Go ahead. Try." He said. "WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE? YOU'RE IN HERE WITH ME!" She said surprised. "I've shit in front of you more than once and you've shit in front of me before too so what's wrong with it this time?" He asked. "HINATA AND NARUTO ARE HERE IN THE ROOM!" She said. "Sis you've shit in front of me too." Naruto said matter-of-factly. "And, if you couldn't have already guessed, but you technically just shit in front of Hinata." Gaara said. "What are you..." Leena started to say before it got quiet for a minute. Then she let out a bloodcurdling scream. "YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING WITH ME! THAT COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! WHY DID IT HAPPEN NOW?" She ranted. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Calm down Leena. It's not such a big deal." He told her in a calm, gentle voice. "YES IT IS! MY BEST FRIEND IS HERE AND SHE'S ALREADY HEARD ME BURP, FART, AND NOW SHIT! IT'S EMBARRASING!" She yelled. "Leena-chan, you don't have to worry about me. I won't tell anyone what I saw or heard okay?" I told her trying to reassure her. "Thanks Hina" She said calming down. "Now Naruto can you take over cause I have been holding it and I can't hold back much longer." Gaara said. "Yeah. Let me in there." He said. Then the two switched places and Gaara walked to Naruto's room. "Oh god I feel so embarrased." Leena said softly. "You need this Leena. Now hold out your arms like your hugging someone." Naruto told her. "Huh? Um...well okay." She said. Then based on what happened next I assumed he hugged her very tightly. She screamed before saying, "AH! NARUTO NOT SO TIGHTLY! I'M GONNA..." Then I heard sounds that sounded like straining to hold back. "You wanna play that game? Alright then you asked for it." Naruto said before he hugged her even tighter than before. "NARUTO STOP!" She screamed. "Not going to til' you let it all out." He said. "NO!" Leena screamed. Then Gaara came back in the bedroom and walked into the bathroom. "You're still holding back?" Gaara asked her. "Yeah. I'm trying but she won't let it go." Naruto said. "No you idiot! It's not that I won't let it go, it's that I CAN'T let it go cause it's too stuck!" Leena said. "I got an idea." Gaara said. Then I heard whispering sounds. That's when I decided to walk inside the bathroom with the others. When I did I saw Naruto and Gaara grining at each other then they looked at Leena. "What?" She asked. I heard a scared tone in her voice. Then in a flash, Naruto got behind her and Gaara got in front of her and they both hugged her very, very tightly. "STOP IT!" She screamed before it all escaped her. She moaned in pain before she glared at the two of them. "Make up time." Naruto whispered to Gaara and he nodded. Then both of them farted just for her as a make up present. She moaned in pleasure accepting the gift. Then, to my surprise I felt something inside me. At first, I thought it was nothing but I realized it wasn't a few minutes later. "Hey Hina-chan what's wrong? Does it turn you on too?" Leena asked me. "No." I said holding back. "Wait a minute...Hina-chan you can do it too?" Leena asked. "Do what?" I asked. "Leena everyone can fart or burp it's just a matter if they will in front of people or not." Gaara told her. "Well I didn't know cause I've never heard Hina-chan fart or burp before." Leena said. I looked at him and Naruto standing there. Leena looked at me and the look in her eyes said, "Come on. Pleasure me Hina-chan." I didn't want to. I never want to fart in front of Naruto. Then again, he has Leena who does it all the time and can't help it. I kept thinking and thinking about Naruto's reaction when it escaped me. I gasped in horror and my face turned a bright, cherry red. I ran out of the bathroom crying and Naruto chased after me. "Oh god she's good. Not as good as you are though." Leena said looking at Gaara. Then he smiled at helped her stand up and walk out of there. Me, on the other hand was still running. I kept running until I ran out of breath and stopped. I sat down and burst into tears. I had done the most embarasing thing in front of him. "Hina what's wrong?" Naruto said kneeling down to my level. I cried even more when I saw him there. "You're embarrased aren't you?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded. "Well, that's not such a big deal. Farting is normal and it happens to everyone. Come here Hina. I'm not upset. Actually..." He said before whispering in my ear, "It sounds way better when it comes from you." I looked at him in surprise. "Well it does. I have to listen to both of them do this everyday, so hearing someone else fart other than the two of them it's better. It makes it even better considering I heard it come from my girlfriend." Naruto said smiling. Then I couldn't help but smile back with that calm, sweet, inocent look in his eyes. I hugged him close to me realizing we were always going to be like this. Then he stood up and held out his hand for me to take. I gladly took it and stood up. Then we walked back to Leena's room, said goodbye and I hope you feel better and left his house. We headed off towards my house where an unpleasant surprise was waiting for me.


	5. Pleasure and Pain

NaruHina Sexy Love

Day 3 Part 2

An Unexpected Visitor

Me: Hiya! Leena-chan here! Oh god I knew it would get REAL good. I didn't expect it to get THAT good though! Anyway, let's see who's Hina's unexpected visitor interupting the two lovers in a VERY heated moment.

"I feel so bad for Leena-chan." I said as we were walking to my house. "Yeah but be lucky you don't have to be there to help her. Not pretty trust me." Naruto said. "How come?" I asked. "Some questions are better left unsaid and just leave it at that." Naruto said. "Oh." I said. "So...what do you wanna do when we get to my house?" I asked when we were almost there. "I don't know. I guess we'll figure it out when we get there." Naruto said. "Oh okay." I said unlocking the door and letting us in. I relocked the door when we were both inside and we walked to my room. I layed on my bed and Naruto layed next to me. "Hey Hina?" Naruto asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "Would your father get mad if I got you pregnant?" He asked. "Woah. Naruto where did that come from?" I asked. "I was thinking since we've been having sex lately and I was wondering what would happen if you got pregnant." He told me looking me in the eyes. "I mean Sarafina's already been pregnant once and my sister's two months pregnant so..." He started to say. "Wait...LEENA'S PREGNANT?" I asked. "Yeah. Why do you think she'd been so horny lately? Last night would NEVER happened if it wasn't for her pregnancy. She wouldn't have shared Gaara with you so easily if it wasn't for that. She's had sex with more than just Gaara in bed with her but when she has another girl she doesn't let them even TOUCH him let alone have him fuck them like he did you." Naruto explained. I just looked at him surprised. I was so speechless I couldn't even say I understood. "N-N-Naruto how old is Leena?" I managed to ask. "Eighteen why?" He asked. "Oh my goodness!" I said. "Don't worry. Leena said she's not due for six more months and by then she'll be nineteen so we have nothing to worry about." Naruto said. Then I looked him in the eye and said, "Naruto I want that." He looked at me surprised. "You want me to get you pregnant?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "Hina I..." He started to say. "I lust for you Naru. Don't make me wait." I said. "Hina I don't want you to get in trouble." He said. "Then can we do it in two years?" I asked. "When you're eighteen? Sure I guess." He said. "You'll get me pregnant on my birthday." I said. "Alright. You know actually that's funny cause my sister said the same thing to Gaara and he didn't actually get her pregnant until two months ago but he did give her hard, hot, and heavy birthday sex." Naruto said. "Well can we still have sex until then?" I asked. "Yeah! Of course!" He said. Then I got on top of him and reached my hand down his pants. I played, twisted, turned, and rubbed every inch of it. He moaned with each movement my hand made. Then I pushed his pants and boxers off and used tongue. I got even more moans out of him. He reached his hand down my pants and rubbed my clitoris. I moaned in pleasure begging him to go further. Then he pulled my pants and underwear off and he gave me a sexy smirk. We pulled off the rest of our clothes and layed on top of each other. Then he went full out on me and he had me screaming pleasure. Then I heard someone unlock the front door. "Miss Hinata? Are you here?" I heard a familiar voice call. "Oh goodness! Naru that's Neji calling!" I said. "Oh shit! I'll hide while you get dressed." He said as he ran into my closet. "Miss Hinata?" Neji called again. "I'm in my bedroom getting dressed!" I called. "Oh. I'll wait for you out here then." Neji said. I ran to my closet and grabbed some clothes. "Um...Hinata?" Naruto said. "Yes Naru?" I asked. "How long will I have to wait in here? I really have to shit." He told me. "Um...not that long I hope. Do you think you can hold it? Actually, when did this happen?" I asked. "I don't know. For some reason, my stomach rumbled in a nasty tone and now I feel like I'm gonna shit myself soon so I don't think I can hold it for long." He said. "Try to hold it as long as you can for me okay?" I begged. "Alright. I'll try." He said. "I love you Naru." I said kissing him quickly then I closed my closet door but I left it open a crack for Naruto to breathe. I walked out of my room fully dressed. "Hi Neji." I said smiling nervously. He smiled back and looked at me. "Miss Hinata your hair is messed up." He said. "Oh. It is? Thank you for telling me. I'll be right back." I said before I ran into my room again. I closed the door behind me. "Naru? How are you holding out?" I asked him before I grabbed my hairbrush. "Not that well." He said. "Please tell me you..." I started to say. "No. Not yet." He said. "Oh. That's a relief." I said. "If I keep standing here it's not gonna be pretty." He said. "I know but I don't want Neji to see you!" I said a little louder than I intended to. "Miss Hinata who are you talking to?" Neji called from the living room. "Um...No one!" I called back. "Hina I really have to go." Naruto said. "I know just try and hold it a little longer. If you feel like your getting ready to burst give me a signal." I said brushing my hair. "Like what kind of signal?" Naruto asked. "Um...whistle or..." I started to say. "Hina the only thing you might get out of me is a really loud fart." He said matter-of-factly. "Then that will be our signal okay. Now I gotta go before Neji comes in here and finds you." I said before closing my door again. "So...how have you been this summer Neji?" I asked.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

"Oh god. Now I know how my sister feels." I said looking around in Hina's closet. It was small but big enough for me to fit in with all of her clothes. While I was in there I noticed she had so really pretty outfits. I looked around some more and something shiny caught my eye. I tried to look at it but I couldn't really see it all that well. I moved some other clothes and saw a beautiful lavender dress with white flowers on the bottom. It had a v-neck and it was sparkly. Then I looked down and saw some low white heels. I actually had to bend down to see what style they were. They were open-toed low white heels. Then I realized I was squishing my stomach and I immediately shot up. I stood there for a few more minutes before I felt something move through me. I knew it could only be one thing. It was time to signal Hina.

(Hinata's P.O.V)

"How's your life with Tenten?" I asked Neji. "Fine thank you." He replied. "So...has she kissed you yet?" I teased. Neji's face turned bright red. "NO!" He said before turning away. "You're blushing you liar." I teased. "You haven't changed. You're still the same old Hinata I used to know." Neji said finally regaining himself. Then Neji and I heard a loud farting sound and my head shot up. "Naru." I said softly. Neji looked at me. "Oh. Ignore that Neji. It was nothing." I said. Then we heard it again but it was louder and longer this time. "Hinata is there someone here with you?" He asked looking at me with a serious face. "No. Of course not." I said. Then we heard it again twice in a row. "Then what's making that noise?" Neji asked. "Um...I don't know. Let me go check. I'll be right back. You wait here and make yourself comfortable!" I said running off towards my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and I went to the closet. "Naru are you okay?" I asked. "God I thought you'd never get back here! I really can't hold it any longer Hina. I'm dead serious. I can't last another five seconds waiting. Please let me use it!" Naruto begged. "You really are desperate aren't you?" I asked. "Yes. I've never been more desperate over something like this in my entire life. Please let me use the bathroom or I'll use it on myself." He begged even more. I could tell just looking at his facial expression he was desperate as he could ever get. He may have been desperate before like when he drank bad milk before changing into Sasuke-san or when we had to participate in the Konoha Sports Festival but those times were nothing compared to how desperate he was now. He was on his hands and knees looking at me with his crystal blue eyes just pleading me to say yes. "Hina please make your descision fast. It's coming out!" He said. "Alright. Alright. You can go just try not to be seen." I said. "Yes. Thank you." He said charging to the door. "Wait, let me go first then you can secretly walk behind me and go." I said. "Alright just please hurry. It's really coming out." He said. I opened my bedroom door and he followed behind me until he saw the bathroom door. He charged for it and closed the door behind him. "So...what was that Hinata?" Neji asked. "Um..." I started to say. I looked out the window and saw Leena-chan walking with Gaara-san. "I left my window open and you could hear Gaara-san from anywhere close." I said. "That's true. He does fart like that sometimes." Neji said. Then we heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it. You wait here." I said charging towards the front door. "Hey Hina-chan! I was wondering if you and Naru..." Leena started to say before I covered her mouth. "Leena-chan, Neji's here and he doesn't know about me and Naruto-kun. Please don't tell him." I whispered. "Oh okay." Leena said. "Oh. Hello Leena." Neji said. "Hey Neji." She said smiling. "Sabaku." Neji said. "Hyuga." Gaara said back. "Hey. You be nice. Neji's our friend." Leena scolded Gaara. "I don't like him and he doesn't like me." Gaara told Leena. "Why? Is it still because of that incident that happended TWO YEARS AGO!" Leena shouted. Neji raised his hand to protest but Leena shot him a look that said, "Don't. Even. THINK. about it." Neji put his hand down quickly and backed away. She glared at both of them as if daring the two to argue. They didn't dare argue with her so they looked away. "Now I want you two to get over it." Leena said. Both of them looked at each other. "All forgive?" She asked. "Well..." Gaara started to say. "Well what? Hm?" Leena asked. "Never mind." He said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. His face blushed red and he turned away. "What about you Neji?" She asked. "Yeah. I forgive him. I really didn't mean to get so mad. I was just trying to protect Tenten." He said. "But that doesn't mean you hit her in the..." Gaara started to say before Leena glared at him and he shut up instantly. "Anyway, Hina-chan I wanted to give you this. You left it at school and I picked it up and brought it here." Leena said holding out my picture folder with a small package under it. Leena motioned for me to come closer. I did and she whispered, "There's some baking soda water and strawberry sauce in there. You can use the strawberry sauce by putting it all over you and having Naruto lick it all off or vise versa." I blushed madly. "Is that what you do?" I whispered back. "Yeah but I put chocolate sauce all over him and lick it off but that's only if he's fucked me good enough cause he knows what happens when I eat chocolate." She said. "Well what's the baking soda water for?" I asked. "Oh that's to make him burp." She told me and my face went even redder. "I found out last night that you liked it when Gaara burped but you liked it even better when Naruto burped so I thought I'd help you out. Oh and you left your bra at my house so that's in there too." She told me. "Th-th-thanks Leena-chan." I said taking it from her. "Alright. We gotta go and Hina..." Leena said before she whispered in my ear, "Let me know when you wanna do that again okay?" Then she grabbed Gaara's hand and they left. I closed the door and walked back into the living room. "So...anything else Neji?" I asked. "No. I think that's about it unless you wanna tell me something." Neji told me. "Nope not at all." I said smiling nervously.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

"Now I really do understand how Leena feels." I said struggling and straining as hard as I could. I pushed harder and harder but still couldn't get anything else to come out. I tried standing up for the second time and I felt it coming again. I sat back down immediately and it started all over again. After two minutes of that I tried standing again. Sure enough, it came again. I sat back down once more and started the cycle over again. After four minutes, I tried standing up once more. If it failed me this time I decided I would stay in here until it all came out. When I stood up, I didn't feel anything. I waited a few seconds and still nothing. I decided to bend over slowly and grab my boxers and pants. I got down and rose back up slowly and still nothing. I put my boxers and pants back on slowly. I smiled to myself until I felt something. I looked down and felt my stomach. It felt pretty empty to me but boy was I wrong. I felt something like three or four gas bubbles move through me. Sure enough they came out the backside exit. Four short but loud farts. One after the other. Then I heard my stomach rumble and I knew that could only mean one thing. I tried to get my underwear and pants off and sit down but I didn't make it in time. I didn't even make it in time to pull my boxers down. My face burned bright red and I just stood there and waited for Hina to come get me.

(Hinata's P.O.V)

"Alright Hinata what are you hiding from me?" Neji asked crossing his arms. "Nothing!" I said. "Then who made that sound?" He asked. "Naru..." I started to say before I covered my mouth. "Naruto? What's Naruto doing here?" Neji asked in an angry tone. I sighed before I burst into tears and got down on my knees. "He's dating me! We're together! Please don't tell my father! PLEASE NEJI!" I begged crying. "Woah Hinata. Calm down. It's alright. I won't tell. I actually knew this was gonna happen sooner or later." Neji said. "Wait, what?" I asked. "I always knew you had a huge crush on Naruto and he told me he had a huge crush on you. I knew you two would end up getting together sooner or later." Neji explained. I sighed in relief and hugged my cousin. He hugged back and then said, "I wish you two the best of luck. Now, I have to get going or Tenten will kill me. It was nice talking to you Hinata." Neji said walking towards the door. Then he kissed me on the cheek and left. I sighed in relief that he didn't find out that Naruto and I had sex and one time it was with Leena and Gaara-san. I locked the door and ran to the bathroom to check on Naruto.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I stood in the bathroom crying. I had done even worse then she had earlier today. I really didn't want Hina to see me but she came running in the bathroom. "Naru are you okay?" She asked. "Not...really." I said in between crying. "What are you..." She asked before she glanced at my backside. "Naru." She said. "What?" I asked looking up at her. "Let's go back to your house and we'll get you cleaned up okay?" She said smiling at me. "Alright." I said before she picked me up and carried me home.


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

NaruHina Sexy Love

Day 3 Part 2

An Unexpected Visitor

Me: Hiya! Leena-chan here! Oh god I knew it would get REAL good. I didn't expect it to get THAT good though! Anyway, let's see who's Hina's unexpected visitor interupting the two lovers in a VERY heated moment.

"I feel so bad for Leena-chan." I said as we were walking to my house. "Yeah but be lucky you don't have to be there to help her. Not pretty trust me." Naruto said. "How come?" I asked. "Some questions are better left unsaid and just leave it at that." Naruto said. "Oh." I said. "So...what do you wanna do when we get to my house?" I asked when we were almost there. "I don't know. I guess we'll figure it out when we get there." Naruto said. "Oh okay." I said unlocking the door and letting us in. I relocked the door when we were both inside and we walked to my room. I layed on my bed and Naruto layed next to me. "Hey Hina?" Naruto asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "Would your father get mad if I got you pregnant?" He asked. "Woah. Naruto where did that come from?" I asked. "I was thinking since we've been having sex lately and I was wondering what would happen if you got pregnant." He told me looking me in the eyes. "I mean Sarafina's already been pregnant once and my sister's two months pregnant so..." He started to say. "Wait...LEENA'S PREGNANT?" I asked. "Yeah. Why do you think she'd been so horny lately? Last night would NEVER happened if it wasn't for her pregnancy. She wouldn't have shared Gaara with you so easily if it wasn't for that. She's had sex with more than just Gaara in bed with her but when she has another girl she doesn't let them even TOUCH him let alone have him fuck them like he did you." Naruto explained. I just looked at him surprised. I was so speechless I couldn't even say I understood. "N-N-Naruto how old is Leena?" I managed to ask. "Eighteen why?" He asked. "Oh my goodness!" I said. "Don't worry. Leena said she's not due for six more months and by then she'll be nineteen so we have nothing to worry about." Naruto said. Then I looked him in the eye and said, "Naruto I want that." He looked at me surprised. "You want me to get you pregnant?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "Hina I..." He started to say. "I lust for you Naru. Don't make me wait." I said. "Hina I don't want you to get in trouble." He said. "Then can we do it in two years?" I asked. "When you're eighteen? Sure I guess." He said. "You'll get me pregnant on my birthday." I said. "Alright. You know actually that's funny cause my sister said the same thing to Gaara and he didn't actually get her pregnant until two months ago but he did give her hard, hot, and heavy birthday sex." Naruto said. "Well can we still have sex until then?" I asked. "Yeah! Of course!" He said. Then I got on top of him and reached my hand down his pants. I played, twisted, turned, and rubbed every inch of it. He moaned with each movement my hand made. Then I pushed his pants and boxers off and used tongue. I got even more moans out of him. He reached his hand down my pants and rubbed my clitoris. I moaned in pleasure begging him to go further. Then he pulled my pants and underwear off and he gave me a sexy smirk. We pulled off the rest of our clothes and layed on top of each other. Then he went full out on me and he had me screaming pleasure. Then I heard someone unlock the front door. "Miss Hinata? Are you here?" I heard a familiar voice call. "Oh goodness! Naru that's Neji calling!" I said. "Oh shit! I'll hide while you get dressed." He said as he ran into my closet. "Miss Hinata?" Neji called again. "I'm in my bedroom getting dressed!" I called. "Oh. I'll wait for you out here then." Neji said. I ran to my closet and grabbed some clothes. "Um...Hinata?" Naruto said. "Yes Naru?" I asked. "How long will I have to wait in here? I really have to shit." He told me. "Um...not that long I hope. Do you think you can hold it? Actually, when did this happen?" I asked. "I don't know. For some reason, my stomach rumbled in a nasty tone and now I feel like I'm gonna shit myself soon so I don't think I can hold it for long." He said. "Try to hold it as long as you can for me okay?" I begged. "Alright. I'll try." He said. "I love you Naru." I said kissing him quickly then I closed my closet door but I left it open a crack for Naruto to breathe. I walked out of my room fully dressed. "Hi Neji." I said smiling nervously. He smiled back and looked at me. "Miss Hinata your hair is messed up." He said. "Oh. It is? Thank you for telling me. I'll be right back." I said before I ran into my room again. I closed the door behind me. "Naru? How are you holding out?" I asked him before I grabbed my hairbrush. "Not that well." He said. "Please tell me you..." I started to say. "No. Not yet." He said. "Oh. That's a relief." I said. "If I keep standing here it's not gonna be pretty." He said. "I know but I don't want Neji to see you!" I said a little louder than I intended to. "Miss Hinata who are you talking to?" Neji called from the living room. "Um...No one!" I called back. "Hina I really have to go." Naruto said. "I know just try and hold it a little longer. If you feel like your getting ready to burst give me a signal." I said brushing my hair. "Like what kind of signal?" Naruto asked. "Um...whistle or..." I started to say. "Hina the only thing you might get out of me is a really loud fart." He said matter-of-factly. "Then that will be our signal okay. Now I gotta go before Neji comes in here and finds you." I said before closing my door again. "So...how have you been this summer Neji?" I asked.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

"Oh god. Now I know how my sister feels." I said looking around in Hina's closet. It was small but big enough for me to fit in with all of her clothes. While I was in there I noticed she had so really pretty outfits. I looked around some more and something shiny caught my eye. I tried to look at it but I couldn't really see it all that well. I moved some other clothes and saw a beautiful lavender dress with white flowers on the bottom. It had a v-neck and it was sparkly. Then I looked down and saw some low white heels. I actually had to bend down to see what style they were. They were open-toed low white heels. Then I realized I was squishing my stomach and I immediately shot up. I stood there for a few more minutes before I felt something move through me. I knew it could only be one thing. It was time to signal Hina.

(Hinata's P.O.V)

"How's your life with Tenten?" I asked Neji. "Fine thank you." He replied. "So...has she kissed you yet?" I teased. Neji's face turned bright red. "NO!" He said before turning away. "You're blushing you liar." I teased. "You haven't changed. You're still the same old Hinata I used to know." Neji said finally regaining himself. Then Neji and I heard a loud farting sound and my head shot up. "Naru." I said softly. Neji looked at me. "Oh. Ignore that Neji. It was nothing." I said. Then we heard it again but it was louder and longer this time. "Hinata is there someone here with you?" He asked looking at me with a serious face. "No. Of course not." I said. Then we heard it again twice in a row. "Then what's making that noise?" Neji asked. "Um...I don't know. Let me go check. I'll be right back. You wait here and make yourself comfortable!" I said running off towards my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and I went to the closet. "Naru are you okay?" I asked. "God I thought you'd never get back here! I really can't hold it any longer Hina. I'm dead serious. I can't last another five seconds waiting. Please let me use it!" Naruto begged. "You really are desperate aren't you?" I asked. "Yes. I've never been more desperate over something like this in my entire life. Please let me use the bathroom or I'll use it on myself." He begged even more. I could tell just looking at his facial expression he was desperate as he could ever get. He may have been desperate before like when he drank bad milk before changing into Sasuke-san or when we had to participate in the Konoha Sports Festival but those times were nothing compared to how desperate he was now. He was on his hands and knees looking at me with his crystal blue eyes just pleading me to say yes. "Hina please make your descision fast. It's coming out!" He said. "Alright. Alright. You can go just try not to be seen." I said. "Yes. Thank you." He said charging to the door. "Wait, let me go first then you can secretly walk behind me and go." I said. "Alright just please hurry. It's really coming out." He said. I opened my bedroom door and he followed behind me until he saw the bathroom door. He charged for it and closed the door behind him. "So...what was that Hinata?" Neji asked. "Um..." I started to say. I looked out the window and saw Leena-chan walking with Gaara-san. "I left my window open and you could hear Gaara-san from anywhere close." I said. "That's true. He does fart like that sometimes." Neji said. Then we heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it. You wait here." I said charging towards the front door. "Hey Hina-chan! I was wondering if you and Naru..." Leena started to say before I covered her mouth. "Leena-chan, Neji's here and he doesn't know about me and Naruto-kun. Please don't tell him." I whispered. "Oh okay." Leena said. "Oh. Hello Leena." Neji said. "Hey Neji." She said smiling. "Sabaku." Neji said. "Hyuga." Gaara said back. "Hey. You be nice. Neji's our friend." Leena scolded Gaara. "I don't like him and he doesn't like me." Gaara told Leena. "Why? Is it still because of that incident that happended TWO YEARS AGO!" Leena shouted. Neji raised his hand to protest but Leena shot him a look that said, "Don't. Even. THINK. about it." Neji put his hand down quickly and backed away. She glared at both of them as if daring the two to argue. They didn't dare argue with her so they looked away. "Now I want you two to get over it." Leena said. Both of them looked at each other. "All forgive?" She asked. "Well..." Gaara started to say. "Well what? Hm?" Leena asked. "Never mind." He said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. His face blushed red and he turned away. "What about you Neji?" She asked. "Yeah. I forgive him. I really didn't mean to get so mad. I was just trying to protect Tenten." He said. "But that doesn't mean you hit her in the..." Gaara started to say before Leena glared at him and he shut up instantly. "Anyway, Hina-chan I wanted to give you this. You left it at school and I picked it up and brought it here." Leena said holding out my picture folder with a small package under it. Leena motioned for me to come closer. I did and she whispered, "There's some baking soda water and strawberry sauce in there. You can use the strawberry sauce by putting it all over you and having Naruto lick it all off or vise versa." I blushed madly. "Is that what you do?" I whispered back. "Yeah but I put chocolate sauce all over him and lick it off but that's only if he's fucked me good enough cause he knows what happens when I eat chocolate." She said. "Well what's the baking soda water for?" I asked. "Oh that's to make him burp." She told me and my face went even redder. "I found out last night that you liked it when Gaara burped but you liked it even better when Naruto burped so I thought I'd help you out. Oh and you left your bra at my house so that's in there too." She told me. "Th-th-thanks Leena-chan." I said taking it from her. "Alright. We gotta go and Hina..." Leena said before she whispered in my ear, "Let me know when you wanna do that again okay?" Then she grabbed Gaara's hand and they left. I closed the door and walked back into the living room. "So...anything else Neji?" I asked. "No. I think that's about it unless you wanna tell me something." Neji told me. "Nope not at all." I said smiling nervously.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

"Now I really do understand how Leena feels." I said struggling and straining as hard as I could. I pushed harder and harder but still couldn't get anything else to come out. I tried standing up for the second time and I felt it coming again. I sat back down immediately and it started all over again. After two minutes of that I tried standing again. Sure enough, it came again. I sat back down once more and started the cycle over again. After four minutes, I tried standing up once more. If it failed me this time I decided I would stay in here until it all came out. When I stood up, I didn't feel anything. I waited a few seconds and still nothing. I decided to bend over slowly and grab my boxers and pants. I got down and rose back up slowly and still nothing. I put my boxers and pants back on slowly. I smiled to myself until I felt something. I looked down and felt my stomach. It felt pretty empty to me but boy was I wrong. I felt something like three or four gas bubbles move through me. Sure enough they came out the backside exit. Four short but loud farts. One after the other. Then I heard my stomach rumble and I knew that could only mean one thing. I tried to get my underwear and pants off and sit down but I didn't make it in time. I didn't even make it in time to pull my boxers down. My face burned bright red and I just stood there and waited for Hina to come get me.

(Hinata's P.O.V)

"Alright Hinata what are you hiding from me?" Neji asked crossing his arms. "Nothing!" I said. "Then who made that sound?" He asked. "Naru..." I started to say before I covered my mouth. "Naruto? What's Naruto doing here?" Neji asked in an angry tone. I sighed before I burst into tears and got down on my knees. "He's dating me! We're together! Please don't tell my father! PLEASE NEJI!" I begged crying. "Woah Hinata. Calm down. It's alright. I won't tell. I actually knew this was gonna happen sooner or later." Neji said. "Wait, what?" I asked. "I always knew you had a huge crush on Naruto and he told me he had a huge crush on you. I knew you two would end up getting together sooner or later." Neji explained. I sighed in relief and hugged my cousin. He hugged back and then said, "I wish you two the best of luck. Now, I have to get going or Tenten will kill me. It was nice talking to you Hinata." Neji said walking towards the door. Then he kissed me on the cheek and left. I sighed in relief that he didn't find out that Naruto and I had sex and one time it was with Leena and Gaara-san. I locked the door and ran to the bathroom to check on Naruto.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I stood in the bathroom crying. I had done even worse then she had earlier today. I really didn't want Hina to see me but she came running in the bathroom. "Naru are you okay?" She asked. "Not...really." I said in between crying. "What are you..." She asked before she glanced at my backside. "Naru." She said. "What?" I asked looking up at her. "Let's go back to your house and we'll get you cleaned up okay?" She said smiling at me. "Alright." I said before she picked me up and carried me home.


	7. Wait a minute Naruto has WHAT?

**NaruHina Sexy Love**

** Summer Romance Day 3 Part 3**

** Wait a minute...Naruto has WHAT?**

**(Hinata's P.O.V)**

"So...are we...almost there...Hina?" Naruto asked me. "Yes Naru. Don't worry." I told him. We arrived at his house and I unlocked the front door. I walked upstairs and opened Naruto's bedroom door. "Alright Naru. I'll clean you off." I said before I carried him to the bathroom. "Al...right." He said. I started a bath for him and he undressed. When it was ready I helped him wash himself. What really surprised me was when I washed his bellybutton. He moaned in pain and said, "Hina please don't." I looked at him confused. "What's wrong Naru?" I asked. "Oh. I thought I heard voices. I didn't think you two'd come back so fast." said a voice from behind me. "Hi sis." Naruto said looking up. I looked behind me and saw Leena-chan standing there smiling. "Leena-chan. Gaara-san." I said noticing they were there. "What's going on?" Leena asked. Naruto explained everything. After his explanation, Leena gasped in horror and said, "I didn't think it would come so early." Gaara, Naruto, and I looked at her in confusion. "Naruto, I hate to tell you this but...you have what Gaara and I have." Leena said. "What? No I don't!" Naruto protested. "Actually from what you told us...it sounds like you do." Gaara said. "I DO NOT!" Naruto shouted in frustration. "Alright. You don't believe me so I'll prove it." Leena said before she made him stand up and she got behind him and rubbed his bellybutton vigorously. "No. Leena stop. Please. STOP!" Naruto screamed before he farted loudly. "See?" Leena asked. "DAMMIT WHY?" He shouted before crying in frustration. "It's hereditary." Leena said. "It is?" I asked. "Yeah. Our mother had it and she passed it on to us when she gave birth." She said. " Oh. That explains it." I said. "So that means our child will have it too?" Gaara asked rubbing Leena's stomach, being extremely careful not to touch her bellybutton. "More than likely. Since both of us have it our child definately has high chances of having it but when Naruto and I were born there was a chance that we wouldn't get it." Leena told him. "That actually makes sense because I'm the only one in my family who has it besides my mother." Gaara said. "How's that possible?" Naruto asked. "Well, since O.A.G.B is hereditary meaning it's passed on from generation-to-generation the parent or parents of the child or children who have it they will most likely pass it on to their children. Since mom had it she passed it on to us but since she had it and dad didn't there could've been a chance that neither of us got it. It's the same with you right Gaara?" Leena explained before she looked at Gaara. "Yeah. My mother had it and she passed it on to me. Temari and Kankuro got lucky because they got that chance." Gaara said. "Then what happens when both parents have it?" I asked. "Like us?" Leena asked. I nodded. "Well, since both Gaara and I have it that chance that our child won't have it is very slim. There's only like a 2 percent chance he or she might not get it but an 98 percent chance they will." Leena explained. "Oh. Well since Naruto has it and I don't, what chance is there our child might have it if we have a child?" I asked. "It's a fifty-fifty chance on that one." Leena said. "Okay then." I said. "I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE IT!" Naruto shouted. "I couldn't either." Leena said. "You've had it since you were born! I just got it recently!" Naruto said. "Actually, so have you. It just hasn't fully kicked in until now." She said. "How come it hasn't kicked in until now Leena?" I asked. "I'm not sure on that one because I've lived with this since the day I was born so I don't know." She said. "And from what he told me earlier, his limitations start at 8 and end at 8:30. Right after me." She added. "I don't wanna have this! I know I'll..." Naruto started to say before the three of us heard his stomach rumble in a very nasty tone. "Gaara, Hinata, get down." Leena said. "What?" Gaara asked. "JUST GET DOWN!" She repeated and the three of us covered our heads with our hands as we watched Naruto burp loudly and the hellfire following right behind it. "See?" Leena said. "His style is more like yours than mine." Gaara said. "Well, yeah. He is MY brother." Leena said. "I know." Gaara said. "Naruto are you okay?" I asked him. "I feel...much better." He said before stumbling backwards. "Hinata catch him." Leena said. "I gotcha." I said just as I caught him in my arms. I looked at him for a minute and noticed he was sound asleep! "Leena is it normal to fall asleep after all that?" I asked. "Yeah." Gaara and Leena said at the same time. Then they looked at each other before laughing. "Why don't you put him to bed and come to our room okay?" Leena said. "Alright." I said. I picked Naruto up and walked out of the bathroom with him in my arms. I laid him on his bed while Gaara and Leena walked back to their room. I covered him up and kissed him on the cheek. He moved a little but continued sleeping. I sighed and walked to Leena's room. When I got there I looked at her clock. It was already dark and since it's dangerous to go out this late at night, Naruto and I ended up staying at his house again.


End file.
